CheesiePie
by PinkamenaDianePie-Mrs.Turner
Summary: Hearts and Hooves Day has rolled around and Pinkie receives a visit that she didn't expect. For now it is just a Teaser, but if people enjoy it, I'll continue.


"Pinkie, wake up!", yelled Mrs. Cake, "You have a visitor sweetie." Pinkie Pie sat up, stretched and yawned, then patted Gummy on the head. She hopped out of bed, setting all four of her hooves on the floor, and she bounced over to the window and opened the curtains. As Pinkie opened the curtains, light flooded the room, illuminating her scrapbook from Rainbow Dash's birth-aversary party.

She trotted over to where the book was laying on the floor, and she picked it up. Staring at the sparkly rainbow lightning strike on the front, she ran her hoof along the raised lettering. "I remember that night so well.", Pinkie thought, "We all had so much fun!" She flipped through the pages reliving the happy moments, when suddenly she stopped on one page as a picture caught her eye.

The picture showed Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich, the two partyin'est ponies in all of Equestria, smushed together up close blowing pony shaped bubbles. While studying the picture, Pinkie felt a sudden heat in her cheeks. She was sitting there trying to wrap her brain around why she randomly started blushing, when her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door.

"I'm coming, just give me a minute!", Pinkie yelled, snapping back into reality. She pulled herself up onto her hooves again and trotted through her door and down the stairs. "I'm here Mrs. Cake, what do you need.", Pinkie said, smiling her signature smile. "Actually Pinkie," said Mrs. Cake, "There's someone here to see you." Pinkie turned around just in time to see light green eyes and a dark brown curly mane. "Cheese!", Pinkie screamed delightfully jumping into the stallion's hooves.

So Pinkie and Cheese sat down at one of the tables in Sugarcube Corner to enjoy a cupcake or two, and catch up. "So," said Pinkie, "Have you been to any rocking parties lately?" Cheese reached across the table to grab a cupcake just when Pinkie went to grab the same one, and their noses bumped. Pinkie immediately jumped back and blushed so hard that her face turned the color of Applebloom's hair. Cheese tried to say something but ended up stuttering with a huge blush on his face. Pinkie broke the awkward silence by giggling and snorting, which started Cheese on a laughing fit. They laughed together for a little while and then decided to go for a walk/hop to town square.

As they bounced through town, Pinkie started noticing all the decorations around Ponyville. There were little cut-out paper hearts and pink and red streamers everywhere. Pinkie stopped mid-bounce. "WAIT!", she yelled, "I just realized what day it is!." She looked right at Cheese, accusingly. "Uhh…", Cheese said, sweating nervously, "Ididn' 'retalkingabout!"

Pinkie stopped and looked Cheese straight in the eyes. "You're in town to throw the biggest Hearts and Hooves Day party ever, and you wanted to make it better by having the two funnest party ponies ever plan it!", said Pinkie, bouncing up and down at an incredible speed.

"Actually," said Cheese, rubbing his hoof along the base of his neck, "I came here wondering if you were going to be busy today." Pinkie's brain exploded. She tried to open her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I was wondering because I'd like to know if you'd like to spend the day together, like a date.", Cheese said, blushing profusely.

Pinkie's brain automatically went back into extreme mode. "Does this mean that you want to be my Special Somepony?", asked Pinkie, giving him the eyebrow raise. "You could say that.", said Cheese, turning bright red. He flinched when she opened her mouth to answer.

Pinkie screamed, "Yes, super-duper yes with sprinkles on top!", and jumped into the shocked stallion's outstretched hooves. A shower of heart shaped confetti fell surrounding the party loving couple, causing a look of awe on the two ponies' faces. Cheese admired the beautiful mare in his hooves and their eyes met. Their faces were so close that he could feel the heat of Pinkie's breath, then the distance between their muzzles dissipated and their lips met.

Pinkie could only explain the feeling as sparks once their muzzles connected. She was floating on thin air. She had kissed plenty of other ponies in her lifetime, but somehow this felt much different. There were deeper feelings there, not just a heat of the moment kind of thing. The kiss seemed to last forever, and the ponies both wished that it would last. But they were interrupted by somepony clearing their throat. "I hate to be interrupting something so very romantic, but we kind of need to get through.", said an aquamarine unicorn mare. Cheese and Pinkie just laughed and walked towards the square side by side.

Sorry Guys, this is just a teaser. I just watched the new episode and had to post this. If you enjoy it, I'll post more. :{3


End file.
